Learn The Facts Before You Make Assumptions
by Free Beloved Army
Summary: Tamaki has been acting really weird all day, even during the Host Club. So what happens when Kyouya trys to find out what's wrong? One-shot, yaoi, TamaKyou. Please R&R. Written for donttouchmykyoya818's Ouran Contest.


**Hello there! :D Well, this is the story I wrote for donttouchmykyoya818's Ouran Contest :3 Hope you like it, I think it turned out fairly well considering it was off the top of my head. I even finished it in record time :D Ah, the joys of writing at four in the morning XD Except I keep making mistakes -.- Oh well, I think I got them all. Sorry if I didn't D:**

**Disclaimer: OMG! I-  
****Kyouya: She doesn't own it  
Me: T-T Thanks for destroying my dream, Kyouya.  
Kyouya: You're welcome  
Me: -.- Well, like he said, I don't own them TT-TT I can always dream though.**

* * *

Kyouya frowned at Tamaki. The blonde has been abnormally quiet all day. Even during the host club, he had barely spoken a word to any of the customers. He had hardly even smiled! As much as Kyouya hated to admit it, he was getting slightly worried about Tamaki. The host club had just ended, and the customers were still filing out of the room. Tamaki was sitting on a loveseat near one of the windows, gazing out the glass with a distant look in his eyes. Kyouya sighed, snapping his notebook closed at the last customer left. The moment the door to the third music room closed Hikaru and Kaoru appeared on either side of Kyouya.

"Ne, Kyouya-senpai..." Hikaru started.

"What's up with Milord?" Kaoru continued.

"He's been _way _too quiet today! Is he sick or something?" They finished together. Kyouya narrowed his eyes at them.

"Why exactly are you asking me?" He asked. Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged glances.

"Well, because..." Kaoru spoke first this time.

"You're Milord's best friend and the demon lord who knows everything, so..."

"We figured you'd know." Kyouya sighed, again, massaging the bridge of his nose.

"Well no, I do not know what is wrong with our idiot president. Why don't you ask him yourself?" Kyouya mentally cursed himself. He hadn't meant to say that. But the twins were getting on his last nerves.

"Okay!" The twins said in unison, identical grins on their faces. They ran over to Tamaki, each tapping one of his shoulders. Kyouya watched, knowing that the twins and, normally, Tamaki had a loud voice, so he'd be able to hear them fine.

"Ne, Milord, what's wrong?" Hikaru asked. Tamaki looked up at him, blinking a few times as if he couldn't register who was talking to him. Kyouya frowned again, flipping open his notebook and quickly writing that down.

"Nothing's wrong..." Tamaki finally said, though Kyouya barely heard him.

"Don't lie, Milord. You haven't been yourself all day. Has something happened at home or something?" Kaoru now asked, his brow creased in concern. Tamaki sighed.

"No, nothing's happened. I guess I'm just tired, I didn't get much sleep last night. Homework and such." Kyouya raised his eyebrow at this. _'Liar. You had no homework yesterday. I remember you clearly telling me that.' _

"Milord! You're lying to us still! Just tell us the truth!" Hikaru and Kaoru both cried, exasperated. Tamaki glared lightly up at them.

"I'm not lying!"

"Yes you a-"

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I think you two should head home now. Everyone else has already left." Kyouya said, walking over to the group. And this was true. Haruhi had left almost right after the customers had, and Hunny and Mori had left not too long after her. This left Tamaki, Kyouya and the twins alone. Tamaki tensed when Kyouya approached them, which made Kyouya all the more confused, and curious.

"Bu-!"

"Are you going to argue with me?" Kyouya looked at them with icy eyes, which cause them to shut their mouths.

"Fine, fine, we're going..." They muttered, grabbing their bags and walking out of the room, still muttering. When the door closed yet again Kyouya turned back to Tamaki.

"Well?" He asked. Tamaki wasn't looking at him, instead choosing to continue to look out the window.

"Well, what?" Tamaki asked in reply, his voice taut. Kyouya twitched, his last few nerves slowly snapping.

"What is wrong? You've been acting odd all day. I know it's not because you had homework last night, because you didn't have any." Tamaki turned to look at Kyouya, his mouth open to say something, but he closed it the moment he looked into Kyouya's eyes. His face flushed a light pink and he quickly turned away again.

"Don't worry about it Kyouya, you wouldn't care even if I told you..." Tamaki's voice was soft, and he almost sounded like he was going to burst out crying. Kyouya felt a small seed of concern plant itself in his heart and he moved to sit down next to Tamaki on the loveseat.

"How do you know if I wouldn't care? You should learn that it's rude to make assumptions like that of people. Now, tell me." Tamaki turned his head away from Kyouya, the light pink that had dusted his cheeks before now turning into a subtle red.

"I-I can't tell you." Tamaki quickly stood up when he said this, much to Kyouya's dismay. Kyouya growled quietly, grabbing Tamaki's wrist and pulling him back onto the loveseat before he could go anywhere.

"Tell me, damn it!" He almost yelled. He was shocked at himself for losing his cool, and he could see that Tamaki was just as stunned. He couldn't help it though, his patience was running thinner and thinner. Tamaki moved his head to the side, his expression uncertain, before he looked back up at Kyouya and pressed his lips against the raven haired boy's. Kyouya froze, his eyes widening. Tamaki quickly pulled away, looking to the side again. Tears filled his eyes as his face turned redder.

"Th-There... You're smart, you should be able to figure out what's wrong... N-Now get off me..." Tamaki's voice cracked, and a stray tear made its way down his cheek. Kyouya continued to sit there, still stunned. His mind was still trying to process what had happened. Then it finally hit him. Tamaki was in love with him! He sat there a few moments more after realizing that, trying to get accustomed to the idea. It took him a few more moments before he looked down at Tamaki. Shock ran through Kyouya's body when he saw Tamaki was now crying freely, his hands covering his face as sobs racked his body.

"Tamaki?" Kyouya asked cautiously. He never had been good at comforting people.

"I-I'm s-s-so s-s-s-sorry! I d-d-didn't mean to f-fall for y-y-you! Y-y-you must h-h-hate me n-n-now!" Tamaki cried out brokenly. Kyouya frowned, grabbing Tamaki's wrists and moving them away from his face, instead pinning them to the loveseat beneath them.

"What are you saying?" He asked, cursing himself for sounding so emotionless.

"Y-y-you must r-r-really hate m-m-me! You m-m-must think I'm d-d-disgusting!" Tamaki sobbed. Kyouya sighed, shaking his head before he leaned down and captured Tamaki's lips with his own. Tamaki instantly froze, his eyes widening drastically. After two minutes of kissing the blonde Kyouya pulled away. Tamaki was now staring up at him in confusion. "K-Kyouya?"

"Idiot. When did I ever say I hate you, or that I think you're disgusting?" Tamaki stayed silent, not knowing what to say. "This is why I tell you to listen to what others say before you jumped to conclusions." Kyouya sighed, pressing his lips against Tamaki's again. This time the blonde kissed back, wrapping his now free arms, as Kyouya had released his wrists, around Kyouya's neck. He pulled Kyouya down, deepening the kiss. The raven haired boy ran his tongue over Tamaki's bottom lip, and Tamaki opened his mouth slightly so Kyouya could thrust his tongue into Tamaki's mouth. He explored the warm, wet cavern, emitting moans from the teen beneath him. He drew back when the need for air became too great, and they both gasped.

"W-wait, K-Kyouya... Does this m-mean that you l... love me too?" Kyouya rolled his eyes.

"You truly are an idiot, aren't you?" Tamaki pouted at this comment. Kyouya chuckled, climbing off Tamaki. "Come on, we don't want to be locked in the school now, do we?" He asked, offering his hand to help Tamaki. Tamaki held tight to his hand, even when he tried to let go. He sighed for the umpteenth time, shaking his head with a small smile gracing his lips. "Let's go, idiot."

* * *

**And~ That's it! :D I actually like how this turned out, it's longer then most of my one-shots are~ :D Though it's still not very long :( Though, I never think my one-shots/chapters are long, considering that I'm now starting to think Deadly Love, Deadly Hate is too short... So, anyway, I hope you liked it! Please R&R, maybe it'll inspire me to get around to updating my Ouran fics! Or updating in general! :O XD Lots of Love! xoxox *gives cookies***

**Question: Is fanfiction being an irritating jackass to just me in regards to document manager and the profile, or are other people having issues with it too? Just wondering, 'cause it's really getting on my nerves...**


End file.
